


a loyal fan by ichinose [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Podfic of a loyal fan by ichinoseViktor visits Yuuri’s room and it’s not just the posters he has hanging up on the walls that surprise him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorvayne_reads (Vorvayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

Cover artwork by the24thkey  
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [A Loyal Fan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8223952)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ichinose/profile)[**ichinose**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ichinose/)  
**Fandom:** |  Yuri!!! On Ice  
**Pairing:** |  Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
**Length:** |  0:06:22  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20loyal%20fan%20ichinose.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122966.zip)


End file.
